


Deficiency

by geekling007



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon - Comics, Character Death, Clint Barton & Loki Friendship, F/M, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Infinity Gems, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Those three Lady Friggas, agent of asgard (minor), outworldly forces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekling007/pseuds/geekling007
Summary: Expecting the bright lands of and his mother's open arms Loki wakes up cold, alone, and broken in Svartalfheim, with a mission sheared in his mind. Someone wanted him alive and it sure as hel wasn't the Norns.(I know. Crappy summary, I'll work on it. More info inside!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup everyone! This will be my first MCU fic, but unfortunately this chapter will not be a full one. The following is a series of snapshots that will be in the story, so a bit like a teaser trailer. I really wanted to post a complete chapter but between being busy with school and people testing my patience I'm way too tired. Fortunately because I'm posting this, I will most likely be motivated to continue, because I hate leaving things unfinished (and I will complete this fic no matter how long it takes!).
> 
> Also if you have any questions or just want to say hi, hit me up on my tumblr Here!

"We need to speak. And by 'we', I mean me."  
"Loki-"  
"NO!"

"Do you know what it feels like to wake up alone and hurting and pathetically wanting your supposed brother, who left you to rot on a barrhen waste land?"  
"Yes"

 

"Thank you Barton."  
You're welcome Loki"  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

 

"My ladies-"  
"Hush now darling Prince, we have a mission for you."  
"A mission for glory and fame."  
"A mission to topple the Titan once and for all."  
"You want _me_ to save the universe?"

 

"Where do you think you're going kid?"  
"One I am not a child. Two you know exactly where I'm going. To find the stones. Because the Titan is coming."  
"What do you want us to do?"  
"I don't particularly care what you do _Thor_ , so long as you're prepared when the time comes."

 

"Oh my god, he's tiny!"  
"Tony."  
"But he's tiny!"  
" _He_ is listening and he can _stab_ you in the throat."

 

"If you thought for one moment that I needed that scepter, than you are no better than the morons of the galaxy."

 

"Loki was weak. That's what happens when you fall through the void. It frays at your mind until there's nothing left."

 

"He could be lying."  
"He could not."  
"Alright guys, enough. How about we compromise?"  
How?"  
"We bring in a expert."

 

"I am hundreds of years older than you and you still wish to test me!?"

 

"Oh my!"  
"What?"  
"I hadn't realized how evolved you Misguardians had become."


	3. Thing

I'm so so so sorry you guys, but this isn't a chapter. Don't worry I'm working on one right now but I'm here to ask y'all a very important question. 

Would it be better for me to write longer chapters that come out every few months or short chapters that come out daily/weekly (depending on when I get internet)? 

Because y'all I'm trying but every time I try to write something stressful happens and nothing gets done. I really don't want to abandon this story, I've got so many ideas and it's not fair to you.

The idea is if you choose longer chapters, they'll come every three months or so, in a chronic order. As for the shorter chapters they'll come out either daily or weekly, whenever I have access to the internet but...they'll be in a weird order but still connect (if you get what I'm saying).

So this means I need you guys to comment!!! I need your opinions!!! And I definitely need you guys to stick you me. Thank you all so so so much for liking me story even though I never got around to the actual story. 

*I'm going to leave this up for a week  
**I don't know if this is against ao3's rules??? I remember reading that you can't have author notes in the actual chapter part, but that might have been fanfiction????

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that and you really liked it leave a kudos or a comment telling me!
> 
> I will try my hardest to post the first chapter sometime this month,so look forward to that. And again if you have any questions or just want to say hi go to my tumblr Here!


End file.
